


His New Muse

by artm1st



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artm1st/pseuds/artm1st
Summary: Luke Wright decided to sacrifice himself but Rebecca stops him. Follows the True End with a bit of a twist. Written using Luke Wright's POV but in third person.





	His New Muse

"Go. Leave." His voice was unexpectedly strong and firm. Lucille Mitchell Wright has made his resolve. This act of sacrifice isn't enough to make things right, but at least his nightmares will finally end.

"Don't be ridiculous, you bawbag! This isn't going to solve anything. You're just giving her what she wants."

He ignores her and starts dousing the place with alcohol. Luke and Steele's eyes meet and with it follows a silent understanding.

The big guy hauls the girls despite their protests. Luke managed to smile as he watched them go. Once he was done pouring the liquids, he waits for a few minutes. He wanted to make sure he bought enough time for the trio to leave.

Luke follows the sound of her cries. As expected, it led him to the attic. As he was about to turn the knob, he felt someone touch his shoulder. To his surprise, it was Daisy.

'What in the heavens are you doing here?!"

"I told you earlier, didn't I? Don't be ridiculous."

Luke rubs his forehead and sighs. "Daisy. Just please, leave." It was as if he was speaking to a child. If it weren't for the situation, he would have already laughed.

"Not without you." It was obvious that she wasn't going to back down on this. But he wants her safe. He needs her to understand that.

"She wants me, Rebecca." This was the first time he spoke her name. "This nightmare will only end if I go to her."

"It doesn't have to be that way. We will destroy everything that ties her to this place. The mansion, the necklace, and even that stupid letter."

He ruffles her hair. "You are a smart girl, Daisy, so I am sure you know that I am included in that list."

Rebecca doesn't answer. Instead, she holds his hand, leading him. Pulling him and tugging him along.

He didn't fight back. Why was he letting this girl drag him? Did he wish to be saved? Did he secretly hope they wouldn't let him follow through with it? As he pondered the answers to his questions, they were already outside.

Lily and Steele rushed and pulled them into a group hug. The intimate gesture touched him and he almost cried. They stood still, watching the mansion burn down. He laced his hand with Becca's and glances at the pink-haired girl.

It was only days ago when he gave her advice about love. Apparently, he might need one for himself. He is starting to see her as a woman — something he thought were only reserved for his mother and Hannah.

Despite not believing in God, he whispered a short prayer hoping that the spirits trapped in the mansion will finally be at peace. And what about the ghost that stole Hannah's body? Will she finally rest? Only time will tell.

But for now, he is content just to be alive.


End file.
